<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they let their wings down by Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995372">they let their wings down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody/pseuds/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody'>Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>f/f drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castle of Dreams (Kingdom Hearts), Drabble, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody/pseuds/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><s>just gonna hope there are still people out there who are into this ship</s><br/>This was actually my first time writing a drabble, and I really enjoyed it. Quick but challenging. Definitely more of these to come.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>f/f drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they let their wings down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><s>just gonna hope there are still people out there who are into this ship</s><br/>This was actually my first time writing a drabble, and I really enjoyed it. Quick but challenging. Definitely more of these to come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hair is blue as a bird, but her bones are not so fragile. There are no sweetly-chirped melodies in her throat; it’s her sword that does the singing. Her voice is gritty but warm, like the forest path that leads to Cinderella’s freedom. The woman offers her hand. “Come with me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t fly.”</p>
<p>“Not to the stars?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“The sky?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The woman looks beyond the gate. “…can you run?”</p>
<p>Cinderella steps out of her shoes and shatters them on the stairs. Together they flee the château, hand in hand, their hearts beating like a pair of wings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>